Sacrifices a Carmilla AU
by HealerOfArrows
Summary: When Rachel's roommate Tina goes missing she begins an investigation into the shady goings on of her College. However with her beautiful new roommate, Quinn, distracting her to ruin with her cynical views and reckless behaviour, will she ever get to find out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**So i've decided to write a Carmilla AU for Faberry. Its not compulsory to watch the series but those who have will probably get where i'm going with this a bit easier. I have no idea if someone has already done this but if so then i'm sorry, i couldn't find it when i looked it up.**

**So yeah, i dont own either Carmilla or Glee or any of the characters in here.**

**enjoy**

Rachel Berry was furious. Her roommate, Tina, had dragged her out to a party last night only to disappear by morning and after calling every co-ed in campus she was still nowhere to be found. Rachel Berry was also very, very worried.

She had been friendless and lonely in these first few weeks at college and Tina had really made an effort to reach out to her. She had really brought Rachel out of her shell and got her to live a little, although right now fearing for the other girl's life she was far from carefree.

She was snapped out of her internalized rant when her phone began to buzz. "Hello?" She answered shrilly.

"Hello this is the dean's office, we understand your roommate has left?" A dull monotone voice replied.

"She hasn't left, she's missing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"It says here on our records that she decided to drop out last night. We've organised you a new roommate to arrive tomorrow, please box up all of Miss Cohen Chang's belongings and an office representative will be along to pick them up. Thank you for your time Miss Berry."

The caller hung up before Rachel could scream at him, leaving her dumbfounded and incredibly angry. With no other choice she began to sort through her friends belongings, though she had promised herself to find out exactly why Tina would drop out in the middle of the night without so much as a text to say goodbye.

There was a knock on the door within a few hours. On the other side stood a tall blonde with blue eyes that sparkled with excitement and a raven haired hispanic looking woman who looked about ready to start a fight

"My name is Brittany, i'm the floor don. I'm here to help you pack up Tina's things." The woman introduced herself and shook Rachel's hand excitedly.

"I'm Santana Lopez, not your Floor Don but I like to help out." She smiled charmingly and shook her hand though with less enthusiasm.

"Well thank you but the most helpful thing either of you can do is find out what happened to my roommate" Rachel turned with a swish of her hair and continued packing up Tina's things.

The two shared a confused look. "I though she dropped out?" Brittany asked.

"Well if she did I don't know why she spent hours on her lit paper before we went out last night. Or in fact how someone can decide to drop out at 4am."

"She'll probably turn up in a few days. All the other missing girls have." Santana shrugged as she boxed up a disturbing assortment of clothes with Tina's name on.

Rachel's head whipped round. "Other girls? What other girls?"

Brittany shook her head. "Don't pay attention to Mrs Illuminati over there, she can make a conspiracy over anything. All that happened was a few girls got drunk, went out and appeared a couple days later with no memory of what happened."

Rachel stared at them both incredulously. "And no one finds it even a little bit strange?"

"Well yeah, but the Dean puts out any kind of investigation before it ever starts." Santana supplied.

"Come on, we're in college! Girls have wild nights all the time, they go out they drink too much and they stay out going from party to party, its perfectly normal!"

"Come on Britt, we all know that's bull." Santana argued earning her a scowl.

"hey guys, can you two stop it and just help me pack this stuff up? The last thing I need is the Dean's rep coming down here to find none of her stuff has been sorted." The two rolled their eyes but followed the tiny brunettes orders.

Soon enough they had sorted through all the stuff and boxed it up, just in time for the rep to come.

When he did finally arrive he turned out to be one of the Zeta guys, a guy with a blond mop of hair who looked like he spent far too much time working out. "Hey, I'm Sam. Have you got the stuff?"

"You make it sound like a drug deal." Santana huffed.

"You wanna hand taking it down?" Brittany asked handing over a box. "I know there isn't much but some of it is really heavy."

Sam shrugged. "Nah, I'm good but thanks." He smiled and took the last box from Rachel. "See you guys around, especially you hottie." He winked at the girl and made his way out before she could berate him. Rachel despised stupid Zeta guys just assuming girls like being made into objects for their desire, particularly those who don't even bother to learn their names.

Rachel huffed and sat on her friend's old bed. "I can't believe I just have to accept this. It's madness!"

"There's no point in fighting it Rachel. I'm sure if she shows up then this will all blow over, until then just do what you're told and keep a low profile." Brittany suggested, rubbing a soothing hand on her back. "We'll keep a lookout and tell you if we see or hear anything won't we San?"

"Yeah of course. We will be coming over to check on your new roommate tomorrow anyway."

Rachel stared at the now bare half of her room, she hoped at least out of all this she would get a decent new roommate, she doesn't think she would be able to cope otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter up, well done me. Time to be introduced to Quinn! **

**Please favourite/reveiw/follow if you like it, its massively motivating for me to write. Also thank you for everyone that did, i will try to get back to you if you had any questions/suggestions.**

**I still do not own Carmilla, Glee or any of these characters or indeed the storyline really.**

**enjoy**

It was 5am when she was introduced to her new roommate, crashing in and murmuring incoherently before falling onto her bed. Now Rachel considers herself to be a morning person but this was a step too far for a Sunday morning.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"Mmm Quinn." Was the reply mumbled from underneath a pile of cushions and sheets.

"And I suppose you are my new roommate." Rachel could just about make out the mess of blonde hair peeping out the sheets in the dim light.

"You got it Sweetcheeks."

Rachel huffed and turned herself over so she wouldn't have to see the insolent girl whom she apparently would have to share a room with.

By the time morning came along Rachel had resided herself to give the girl a chance, after all first impressions weren't everything and its not as if Tina was the quiet type either.

The girl, Quinn, was still asleep after she had showered and got ready and, peeking over the sheets to get a look at the girl, she couldn't help but gasp at the sleeping form.

With porcelain skin and perfect, pink lips framed in choppy, messy blonde hair, the girl was surely the most beautiful thing Rachel had ever seen. The contours of her face was defined and yet soft, the curve of her cheekbones and the edge of her jaw where as if they were carefully composed by a sculptor. She was surely stunning.

There was a knock at the door and their on the other side was Finn Hudson, a boy she had begun to tutor in her lit class. "Finn, hi!" she answered chirpily, it was no secret that she had a crush on the boy and she was rather flushed to be caught without being properly ready.

Finn was a boy of great height, with a handsome face and a dopey smile that Rachel certainly could fall for. "Hey, I heard about what happened. Are you ok?"

There was a mumble and a groan from Quinn's bed and Finn frowned, peeking behind Rachel to see the blonde asleep. "Oh, I see you've got company. I'll leave you to it."

Rachel shook her head frantically, stepped out of the doorway and shut the door. "No, its not like that at all!" she sputtered nervously.

"Don't worry about it Rach, its none of my business." The boy smiled sadly and touched the smaller brunettes arm gently.

"She's my new roommate. She turned up like really early this morning." Rachel was frantic, second chances be damned if this Quinn ruined her chances with Finn then there would be hell to pay.

Finn frowned. "Really? They got someone in this early on? Jeez I thought they'd at least give it a week for her to change her mind or whatever."

"That's the thing. I don't think she actually dropped out, I think the whole thing is a coverup." She whispered conspiratorially.

"A cover up for what?"

"I have no idea." Rachel replied sighing and leaning back against the door. "But there's no way Tina would drop out in the middle of the night without telling anyone, its crazy!"

"Yeah but no one has any proof otherwise. You can't go in there and say the Dean has been messing with stuff without any concrete evidence." Finn argued.

"yes I know that! But I need answers!"

Finn hummed as if in thought. "I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean if there is something out there that's kidnapping these girls then I want to stop it." She reached for Rachel's hand gently. "Plus I've been looking for an excuse to hang out with you since the first week." He smiled shyly when Rachel grinned and nodded.

"That sounds great." She beamed.

"When is best for you to meet up? I mean I would do it now but I have class in like 20 minutes, so maybe we could get coffee?"

"Tomorrow? After class?"

Finn smiled. "Sounds good." She began to turn back. "I best be off, I'll see you tomorrow."

Rachel grinned and turned back into her room to find that Quinn was awake.

"You really weren't quiet at all." She scowled with captivating hazel eyes that flashed in gold and green.

"I could have said the same to you last night. Or perhaps it was this morning?" Rachel retorted.

"I had a rough night. " Was the blonde's apparent explanation.

Rachel huffed. "Very well, I think we should at least be properly introduced. My name Is Rachel Barbara Berry." She held out her hand which Quinn begrudgingly shook, she tried her very hardest not to notice the way her soft hand seemed to fit perfectly into her own. "Pleased to meet you."

"Whatever. I'm Quinn Fabray and I just so happen to be your worst nightmare." She smirked darkly.

"Very funny. What are you majoring in? Satire?" Rachel drawled.

"Philosophy actually, let me guess you're a journalism major? No one else is that stuck up." She scoffed.

"Musical theatre. What do you mean stuck up? You barely know me!" she huffed.

"Ah yes the whole Barbara thing should have got me. I am an incredibly good judge of character, and I've seen enough pretty girls with sticks up their asses and ambition to match to know a journalist. Although I guess if you're planning to top Broadway you'll need the same skill set."

"And what exactly is that?" Rachel bristled.

"The ability to throw someone under the bus!"

"How dare you! How dare you come here and insult me based on your own presumptions! I may have a stick up my ass but at least I was willing to give you a chance! You're just a grade A bitch who thinks the world should fall at her feet!" She yelled, furious that she let this girl get to her so easily.

The two girls sat face to face, outraged at the other and horrified at their own temper. A knock on the door pulled them out of their trance. "Hey it's Kurt, are you ok?" the muffled question through the door snapped Quinn into action.

She gathered her things and looked back at Rachel from the door of the bathroom. "I'm gonna shower, leave you to tell your friends how bitchy I am in private." With that she slammed the door and Rachel would have been even more angry if it weren't for the sadness in her eyes.


End file.
